


let's get unconscious, honey

by saidsoftly



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sebastian is a heavy sleeper, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidsoftly/pseuds/saidsoftly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris can't wait until Sebastian wakes up.  No, like, literally cannot wait.  And won't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's get unconscious, honey

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Madonna's "Bedtime Story."
> 
> I almost titled this Sleeping Booty, though, and I don't care who knows it.

Chris is always a little disoriented when he first wakes up. A side effect of his profession, he supposes, always on location or traveling and waking up in random hotel rooms. He often plays this little game with himself - where am I this time and what am I doing here? This isn't a hotel room, though; the bed is way too comfortable. Once the fog of sleep clears from his mind, he realizes there's a warm, familiar weight against his side, and the pieces fall into place.

Sebastian. Sebastian's bed. Sebastian's apartment. Manhattan.

The dawn is only just beginning to break, the faintest of light peeking through the heavy curtains. It's dark, and Chris can't see much, but he doesn't really need to. He smiles and turns his head, burying his nose in a mess of soft, dark hair. Chris closes the miniscule amount of space between them, and their bodies fit together perfectly. _Perfectly._

His arm is draped across Sebastian's stomach, and Chris isn't sure if he just placed it there, or it was there the whole time. _Doesn't matter._ His fingers flex against Sebastian's flat stomach, idly drawing circles. His eyes start to adjust to the dim light, and he pushes himself up just enough to be able to see his boyfriend's face. Eyes shut tight, perfect little nose, perfect pink lips parted slightly. Dead to the world.

Chris was torn. Part of him wanted Sebastian to wake up, to open those gorgeous eyes and smile up at him until Chris covered that mouth with his own and covered the rest of his body too. But he also enjoyed letting his gaze have unfettered access to Sebastian's beauty. He could stare at the younger man all day. And he would, too, were it not for the bashful reactions his adoration elicited. Those big blue eyes flittering back and forth nervously, that soft shade of red creeping into his cheeks. Chris would smile and look away, never wanting to make him uncomfortable. He knew all too well the anxiety that came with always being uncertain whether people respected you for your talent or only found you useful because of the way you looked. So he would stop staring.

Most of the time.

Sometimes he kept Sebastian pinned with his gaze. Letting that unmistakable heat radiate from his eyes and fill the room with lust. Sebastian's eyes would darken, his mouth fluttering open and closed, trying to find words that never came. So he'd bite his lip instead, worrying it between his teeth until Chris broke the tension with a word, a kiss, or a touch. The second those perfect teeth dug into that perfect lip, Chris knew Sebastian was his.

_Mine._ He can't help mouthing the word against Sebastian's bare shoulder, following it with a firm kiss. He wants to bite him, to mark him, but doesn't want to do anything that might wake him up. So he just presses his teeth against him instead, dragging them lightly over that warm flesh. His eyes grow greedy, and he pushes the sheets down over Sebastian's hip, wanting to see more of him.

A soft whimper escapes Sebastian's lips as the cool air hits his skin, his brow creasing in disdain and his body pushing back reflexively into Chris's warmth. Chris grunts softly against his shoulder blade as his boyfriend's ass shoves back against his groin. He's already hard from his imagination running wild, and this certainly isn't doing anything to diffuse that situation. _Look at you,_ he thinks, peering up at Sebastian's peaceful visage, _so sweet and innocent when you sleep. You have no idea how hard you're making me._

He's rocking against him before he even makes a decision to move, his hand gripping Sebastian's waist a little too tight. Chris's fingers dig into that pliant skin as he holds his boyfriend still and builds up a rhythm, that sweet friction such a thrill but not nearly enough. He knows he's flirting with disaster now; Sebastian could wake up any second and probably be none too pleased at the way his body's being used.

_Fuck it,_ his mind hisses, and, honestly, it's rarely the part of him that makes decisions. He wraps his hand around Sebastian's cock, stroking until it's hard, and that's all the permission he needs. Chris reaches across his boyfriend's unconscious form to grab the lube that was still uncapped from the night before, his dick wedging itself further between Sebastian's cheeks as he moves. 

"Fuck," he whispers, his breath hot against the back of Sebastian's neck as he forces the lower halves of their bodies apart. He makes his fingers slick and eases them into his boyfriend one at a time, stretching and opening him up slowly until he hears a soft moan. Chris stills his fingers and glances up at Sebastian's face, making sure his eyes stay closed before resuming his motions. A rush of wickedness ripples through his body, and he starts pumping his fingers in and out, filling the room with a wet slapping sound. He thinks of all the times Sebastian's begged for this. _Yes, just like that, oh Chris!_ Writhing and moaning until he grabs Chris's wrist and starts fucking himself on his fingers.

He can hear the breaths that shudder out from between Sebastian's lips, and he slows his fingers, slows them but shoves them in deep, delighting in the sweet, utterly debauched little moans that echo in his boyfriend's throat. Chris imagines their pillows are the surf, and Sebastian's lying face down in it, gasping for air.

_Okay, that's... Okay._

Chris knows when his brain starts coming up with random beach metaphors, there's not much blood left in it, and it's time to move things along. He lets his fingers slip out of Sebastian's body and imagines a look of disappointment on the younger man's face, even in his sleep, as he makes his aching cock nice and slippery. Chris kicks the sheets out of the way impatiently and hooks an arm around Sebastian's thigh, pushing his leg forward and getting the angle just right before pushing into him.

Sebastian wakes with a strangled sort of moan, his breath coming out in staccato spurts. "Chris?" he murmurs, his voice small and confused.

_Shit._ He sounded frightened, and regret starts to coil its way around Chris's heart. "Yeah, Basha, it's okay. It's me." He slides his arm up and across Sebastian's chest, placing his hand over his heart like that'll make everything okay. Chris begins to wonder if he should start apologizing or just get the fuck off of him or what until he feels Sebastian push back against him. He perks up as he feels a hand hold his hip steady, his boyfriend rocking forward then back again, fucking himself slowly on Chris's cock.

Sebastian's actions draw a ragged breath from Chris's mouth, and he groans half in relief and half from the blinding pleasure of Sebastian's impossibly tight muscles contracting around him. It takes about two seconds for Chris to gather himself before snapping his hips forward and fucking his boyfriend hard and fast. He relishes every delicious sound that falls from Sebastian's lips, and it only takes about three or four tugs before he feels his boyfriend spill all over his fist. He drags his hand back to grab Sebastian's hip, holding him in place as he slams into his willing body for another minute or so before succumbing to his own climax deep inside him.

His body goes limp all over, his arm dangling over Sebastian's waist like a wet noodle, and one of his legs resting comfortably between his boyfriend's. He breathes as deeply as he can until his heart finally slows to a normal pace and he regains control of his limbs. Chris wraps himself around Sebastian, hugging him tight as he thinks, _Mine._

"That was the best dream I've ever had," Sebastian mumbles tiredly, already struggling to stay awake.

Chris laughs softly, lifting his head to press a kiss behind Sebastian's ear. He knows he should go get a wet rag or something, clean them both up, but he's too exhausted. _I'll deal with it in the morning,_ he thinks as he lets the heavy hands of sleep drag him back into unconsciousness.


End file.
